


Dressing room

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction
Genre: BoyxBoy, Harry Styles - Freeform, Kink, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Skirts, Smut, Some Humor, cross dressing, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is dared by Louis to try on a skirt at a store and Louis can't control himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing room

Harry's POV:

It was my sister, Gemma's birthday tomorrow and I had no clue what to get her. So, I called up my friend Louis. He suggested we go out to the mall and get her some new clothes, so that's where we are headed right now. I rested my head on the window of his car. The mall was a good thirty minutes away and car rides always get me tired for some reason. I rested my eyes and listed to the soft music playing from Louis's radio.

-

I bolted awake when I heard extremely loud music boom into my ears. I looked at a laughing Louis, my heart racing, and he turned the radio down. I glared at him as I waited for an explanation.

"I had to wake you some how." He smirked. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window to see we were in the mall parking lot.

"Let's just go." I mumbled, pretending to be mad at him, but let a small smile take over my lips and we walked side by side through the front entrance of the mall. "What store should we go to first? I questioned and Louis pointed towards Forever 21. I shrugged and we walked into the store. It looks girly enough for Gemma. 

"Let's what's her favorite colour?" Louis asked and bit my lip trying to remember if she even told me or not. I can't believe I don't know this. I shrugged again and Louis sighed. "Well, what do you think she'd like? A top, or a bottom." I giggled slightly to myself and Louis didn't notice. 

"Um, she likes skirts..." I said looking around the store. "There's a whole section of them over there." I pointed across the store. He nodded and we walked over there. I noticed a couple of girls staring at me and I waved, causing them to avert their eyes. I was confused but brushed it off as we reached the section. "Let's get her something blue, I don't think she has any blue skirts." 

"But what if she doesn't have any blue skirts because she doesn't like the colour blue?" Good point.  
But who couldn't like the color blue? Especially the blue in Louis' eyes, it's too pretty to resist. 

"Or maybe she buys so many pink skirts she never has enough money for any other colour." I crossed my arms. Louis laughed and nodded, as if he was saying 'that could be true'. "Plus her phone case is blue, so she can't hate the color." 

I began looking looking through the skirts. I found a lot of pretty ones but they were either not blue, too big, or too small. I sighed. 

"Haz." Louis called. I looked up and Louis was holding up a lace skirt. I snickered. It looks like lingerie. I walked over to him and felt the material. 

"Let's get her this." I joked. Louis snickered as well. 

"Ooh, I dare you to try this on." Louis said and I stopped smiling, my cheeks heated up slightly. I looked around to see if anyone heard.

"Lou-" He cut me off and grabbed my hand before leading me to the dressing rooms. "What if someone sees?" I whispered. I was not in the mood to be embarrassed today. 

"C'mon, it's just a dare." He laughed. "Live a little." He gave me the skirt and shoved me in the room. I turned and looked in the mirror, holding the smirk in front of my hips. I sighed and began unbuttoning and pulling down my pants. I slowly pulled the skirt up, looking in the mirror one last time before opening the dressing room door, but only enough to peak out. "I bet you look beautiful." Louis laughed. I glared at him before opening the door completely. The skirt was very short so I felt very exposed. Louis had stopped laughing and he was just staring. I playfully twirled.

"What is it?" I asked, looking side to side to make sure no one was watching. "Stop staring." I nervously laughed. Louis walked up to me and pushed me back into the dressing room, only this time, he walked in too. He locked the door and next thing I knew, he was almost charging at me. His lips smashed into mine and it caught me off guard so I stumbled back. I pulled away after Louis caught me from falling. "What the fu-"

"You look so sexy in that short little skirt." Louis rasped. My eyes widened. His eyes were dark as he stared into mine.

"I-" I was cut off as he kissed me again. I've never seen this side of him, but who said I didn't like it? I kissed back, almost as hungrily as he was. His hands slid to my bum and jumped slightly. His tongue prodded at my lips and I let it in. He licked into my mouth and I let out a quiet moan, trying to keep down because we were in the dressing room still.

"I wanna rip that skirt off of you, but we haven't bought it yet." He moaned into my mouth. He pushed me against the wall and lifted my leg up by my thigh and he rubbed it sensually. The kiss just got more heated by the second and I was a sweating and panting mess. He detached our lips and started sucking on my neck. I wrapped my arms behind him and ran my fingers through his soft, brown, and feathery hair. I felt his hand travel up the skirt and I kept a moan in. His hand rubbed my bum through my underwear and my hand gripped his hair softly. 

"Lou." I moaned out and he hummed against my neck, still sucking, licking and biting. I was extremely hard in the thin fabric of my underwear and I wanted him to take care of that. I grabbed the hand rubbing my arse and moved it to my front he moaned against my neck at how hard I was and wrapped his fingers around my aching cock. He slowly palmed me through the fabric and I whimpered, wanted skin on skin contact. He brought his lips back to mine for a quick kiss and pulled away. He stared into my eyes as I pulled my underwear down and they dropped to my ankles. He began pumping me, ever so slowly and I groaned.

"Want me to go faster? Want me to make you cum princess?" He said softly in my ear.

"Yes, please." I begged and he sped up his pace. He latched his lips back onto another part of my neck, beginning to leave a mark there. 

I was a moaning mess, moaning little "Lou"s and muttering swears. I was almost about to reach my orgasm when my hands found there way back to his hair, pulling hard enough for him to let out a throaty moan. That caused me to release my load into his hand. He kissed my lips again, this time it was slow, and not as heated as when we first started. He pulled away and his hair was stuck to his forehead from sweat and I bet I looked the same. Our panting slowed down and I moved my moved his hair out of his fave. 

"Looks like we have to buy this skirt now." I looked down and saw that I got it a little messy. I looked at him confused though.

"I don't think Gemma will want it now.." I giggled. He smirked. 

"We can always keep it.. For ourselves." He suggested. I nodded eagerly. "How about we finish shopping for your sister, and then go find a matching top to this."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave requests plz


End file.
